Dreaming Little Bird
by AbominableToast
Summary: Rin is an anti-social computer nerd with seemingly no talents.If so,then why is she suddenly enrolled in Japan's most prestigious arts school,Voca Arts Academy? Promoted to a Rin x Reverse Harem fic-who she ends up with is all up to the reviewers
1. Vaporization!

"Riiiin~!"

I looked up from my laptop, glasses slightly askew and my hair a sure mess. Stuck between the brightness of the monitor and the sudden clamor downstairs, I turned my chair towards my closed door and worried at my lip with a sharp canine. She couldn't need me now, could she? I mean, maybe in a few…hours, right? I nodded to myself and swiveled back to my work, placing my fingers on the awaiting keys. Of course she could wait; she's the most patient person I know…

"RIN!"

I jumped about a foot in the air, my heart pounding in my throat. Ok,so maybe not so patient…

"RIN KAGAMINE! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL VAPORIZE YOU AND YOUR LAPTOP INTO DUST PARTICLES!"

I felt the blood leave my face at her threat as I gulped. Knowing her…she wasn't joking. Oh, my. Pushing lifelessly away from my precious laptop, I rolled my swivel office chair to the door and opened it meekly, poking my head out.

"Er…yes, beautiful gorgeous mother of mine?"

I could see her fuming from my post, I mean, literally _fuming_—you could see the smoke coming out of her ears. I immediately recoiled and prayed to God that she at least left enough of me and my laptop to be properly cremated. I've always wanted to be scattered across the ocean when I died…

"Rin. Come. Down. Here." I could hear the promise of double chores and docked allowance in just those four words, so I took one for the team and surrendered graciously. I was halfway down the stairs when my mom grabbed my wrist and yanked me the rest of the way down. I shrieked and flailed like a dying fish.

"Mom, NOOOO!"

I expected to crumple to the cold, unforgiving hardwood floor like a cut marionette but instead I found my feet slowly touching the ground. I looked up at my mother in awe and slight pain as she was clutching onto my wrists in a vice-like grip.

"Oh my God, Mom. How did you get so strong?"

She shot me a grin and let me go, putting one hand on her hip and the other in a peace sign. "Zumba, baby! That stuff really pays off!"

I stared at her in disbelief but shook my head, blowing a loose strand of blonde hair from my eyes. "Uh, ok." Crossing my arms in a makeshift shield of sorts, I cleared my throat. "SOOOO..."

Her grin disappeared and she mirrored me, but in a more foreboding way, of course. I gulped.

"Rin, you need to get away from that computer of yours. Too much time staring at that screen is not good for you, you know. I want you to go outside more." She took a breath and lowered her voice, a coy smile playing on her lips. "Go _out _more." I raised my eyebrows at her last words. Go out more? Like…friends? Sports? Like…

My mother slapped her forehead and glared at me through similar blue eyes. "Oh, for—I want you to go out and meet a nice _boy_." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Like it was doing homework or cleaning the dishes. Meet a nice boy? She should know I'm no good with _boys._ I guess she could see my panic, because she sighed and her gaze softened. "Oh, Rinny. You don't have to be so nervous. Especially about boys." Her hand cupped my cheek and brushed my bangs out of my face. "You are such a pretty young thing—you look exactly like me when I was younger." I smiled a little. Aw…how sweet of her to say—She then proceeded to pinching the fat exposed from my tank top. She smiled cattily as I bit back my shrieks of pain. "Yeah, well, you might be a little chubbier than what I used to be, but you're just as cute." And she pinched my cheek just to prove her point. I rubbed my cheek and side begrudgingly.

"Ok, fine then. I'll go _out _more, but I can't guarantee getting a boyfriend." I hmphed and turned to head back upstairs. I was just putting my foot on the first step when I heard my mom's suddenly cheery voice.

"Oh, you're gonna do more than simply go out, sweetie pie." Oh my gosh, I'm getting a bad feeling about this…

"I signed you up for Voca Arts Academy!"

I froze.

Voca…Arts?

I turned to look at my mom in disbelief and slight horror.

Voca _Arts_?

She was smiling what I was now convinced was the smile of life-altering destruction and doom. I sunk to the floor. WHY? I stared up at her.

"B-But what about regular school?" I tried weakly. It was the middle of October, for Pete's sake! I couldn't just switch schools like that! But she simply smiled.

"That's ok. I've already called your school and they agreed to transfer all your files and records to Voca Arts Academy."

I gaped and a little part of my life flickered before my eyes. Noooooo! Traitors! I glared wearily up at her.

"And how in the world did I even get in, Mom? Voca Arts is, like, super exclusive and expensive! They only let in the very best artists. Like prodigies and geniuses! Plus they only choose by audition and there is no way you're going to get me to do _that_!" I almost had no will to argue but I couldn't go down without a fight. Besides, it was true! I had no artsy special talent or something! I was completely plain and normal and blah! I was a computer nerd, for the love of God!

She looked at me with an unreadable expression for a second before pulling out a tiny CD from her pocket.

I paled.

No. Way.

"That's not...No…You d-didn't..."

A catty smile crossed her face and I swear her eyes glinted for a minute.

"Welcome to Voca Arts Academy, Rinny."

My body was completely drained of any energy so I just lay there staring at the ceiling as my mom zumba-ed into the kitchen, singing "Kokoro" at the top of her lungs.

Man, I wish she had just vaporized me.

* * *

><p>Heeeeee~3<p>

Poor Rin is so anti-social.

LOL, let's see if anyone can guess who Rin's mother is. She's blonde, that's all I can tell you. ;P

Ah, and the CD Rin's mom had was a CD of Rin singing—you guessed it!—"Kokoro"!

Haha! I'm planning for some major PikoXRinXLen action in here so review!

And thank you! :D


	2. Cocoon

_Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou—_

I smashed the button on my alarm and tugged my comforter up over my head. Oh my gaaaawd, what an annoying alarm! Why do I still have it? I banish all thoughts of my stupid Miku Miku alarm clock and begin to drift off to sleep again. I was dreaming of pudding and oranges….mmm….

"Riiiiiinnyyyyyyy~!"

Oh, noooooooooo…I gripped my covers tighter. Whenever Mom wakes me up they always go flying somewhere…mmm, no, I don't want you to go…

"Rinnnnnnnnn~! Time to wake up for school!"

School? I snuggled into my pillow and snorted. School is for the cool…I'm not really cool, so….

"RIN, VAPORIZATION-!"

At that moment, I was yanked off the bed along with all my covers. My eyes flew open and I shrieked.

"MOM!"

I heard evil cackling as I tried to escape from my orange-print comforter but it was no use—I was cocooned. I wriggled onto my stomach and glared daggers at the evil blonde witch looming before me. "You're the worst."

She giggled behind her hand, innocently. "Oh, Rinny. How could you say such a thing to your own mother? I only want what's best for you." An evil glint appeared in her eyes. "Besides, your uniform came in just last night; we have to see how you look in it, neeee~?"

I paled and suddenly broke out in a cold sweat. U-Uniform? AGH! Stupid Rin, of course there's a _uniform_! I burrowed deeper into my comforter and curled up into a ball. I've decided. This cocoon shall be my coffin. May I rest in peace.

"Rin, stop being so dramatic." No, you evil witch of a mother, no.

A sigh. "Ok, you give me no choice then."

I felt fists grab at the end of my comforter and then WHOOSH—I was flung into the air. I could only manage a short shriek before crashing sideways onto the ground. It's lucky my head landed on the bed…but the rest of me was not as lucky. My flailing feet knocked over all the contents of my desk and my arms had managed to smack my Miku Miku alarm clock off the bedstand so that Miku's maniacally cute grinning face was leering at me. Like it knew my fate and was mocking me with a plastic grin.

_maroyaka yasai juusu _

_fuwa fuwa yasai juusu_

_ichiban osusume na no wa midori no juusu_

_po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou _

_po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou _

I glared at it. I didn't know what annoyed me more: my alarm clock singing in a high-pitched voice about vegetable juice and gibberish or my probably insane mother screaming, "Break out of your cocoon, my daughter! Become a beautiful, beautiful butterfly!"

I couldn't quite decide so I just turned my face into my mattress and tried not to burst into tears.

Good morning to me.

* * *

><p>I tugged on the skirt, feeling uncomfortably exposed. Isn't there a certain length a skirt should end…? So it's not like right below my….butt? I fidgeted but gave up. This whole day is about nothing but surrendering. I should just plant a white flag on my head—oh, wait, I do. I glared upwards at the white ribbon fluttering like rabbit ears (or a white flag) on my head but sighed and softened my hostile feelings. It's not my bow's fault. It could never be. I brought my hand up to stroke the silky softness of it and tried to stifle the sudden wave of emotion that threatened to wash me away.<p>

The ribbon was from my father. I clenched my hands into fists at the thought of him.

Honestly, I don't know where he is now. Whenever I think of him, I only see a blurred face and a warm feeling, like early morning in the summer or sitting in front of the heater after playing out in the snow. I looked down at my hands that were clenching the fabric of the skirt, bit my lip and forced myself to let go.

My father left us years ago. Mom never said why whenever I did ask. She would only look at me with sad blue eyes and retie my bow saying things like, "He just had to, Rinny." or "I'll tell you when you're older." I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration. I'm older now! She should've told me then.

I let my shoulders sag and the anger left my body.

But whatever. It doesn't matter anymore. I have all I need here, without a father. This ribbon can replace his presence.

I spun around to look in the mirror. I found myself facing a teenage girl with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes wearing a rather showy blue and white school uniform. Stepping closer, I examined my face, poking the eye bags hanging underneath my eyes. Boy, I looked like a raccoon. I stared a bit longer at my reflection before growing sick of whatever I was supposed to be staring at. Blah, I don't know what Mom was talking about. I'm not really that pretty. Plus, I pride myself on not being vain.

"Rin!"

I was interrupted by Mom's voice. I snuck a look at my clock (I hid my Miku Miku alarm clock in the basement) and saw it was 6:56 AM. Oh, right. Mom wanted me to get to _school _early so I could have a tour before class starts. I huffed and grabbed my bag….I paused.

And looked back to see my laptop sitting innocently on my desk.

Oh, my baby looked so _lonely._ I poked my head out the door and peered all directions.

Yosh, no evil mom in sight.

I darted back to my desk and stuffed my laptop into my messenger bag. Ok!

"Rin!"

I grinned to myself. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Coming, Mom!" I ran out my door and flew down the stairs to see her waiting for me, her long blonde hair down as usual and dressed in work clothes. I grinned; she raised an eyebrow. "Why're _you_ so happy?"

I hummed and rocked on my heels. HA! "No reason. Uh, we gonna go?"

She eyed me suspiciously before huffing. "Yes. Put on your shoes." I quickly complied before she noticed something was wrong. Yeah, but she wouldn't~!

I was halfway out the door when my mom called out one last thing.

"Oh and Rin."

"Mmm?"

"Put your laptop back. I am not _that_ dumb."

This is _so_ the worst day ever.

* * *

><p>I hated to admit it, but Voca Arts had a nice campus.<p>

It was really open with big sprawling acres of retro, red brick buildings and green lawns. There were pretty sakura trees scattered all around and lining the driveway in.

Yeah.

_Driveway_. Like for limos and chauffeured Benz's to drive in and drop off the students. I fumed a little about the unfairness. I bet half the student population didn't even audition; their parents probably buttered up the principal or something.

I walked through the huge double doors and found myself in a gigantic and pristine hallway lined with equally gigantic lockers lining one entire wall on the right. The floor was extremely shiny—I could see my reflection perfectly. It was all honestly a bit unnerving.

I turned at one of the corridors and then another and then another when I realized that I was in what looked like the exact same one I came from. I stopped, backtracked and then stood dumbly there for a while.

Why, I think I'm lost.

I walked to a nearby window and looked out.

Nope, nobody.

I opened the door to a nearby classroom.

Nope, empty.

I slowly closed the door and stared at the freakishly shiny floor for a few silent moments. Dang, this school is hu-ge. Frighteningly so.

I let out a tired sigh and slumped against the wall in defeat. No use wandering around anymore; I'll only get myself even more lost. I entertained myself by staring at my reflection in the floor and making weird faces. Pff, I didn't even know I could make that face…

I blinked for a second.

I opened my eyes and saw a reflection of a face across from mine.

But…somehow more…manly?

I jerked my head up and met my eyes set into a face almost exactly like mine.

But…not.

I gaped, frozen and disoriented. No…way.

Who..?

Suddenly those eyes blinked and I found myself fall from that strange world.

I distanced myself immediately. Now that I looked at him…he didn't look so much like me. His hair was a darker shade of gold and shorter than mine and was tied into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. Cerulean blue eyes stared at me with curiosity and something else I couldn't name. His mouth was turned down into a frown and his arms were crossed but he looked like he wanted to say something.

I tilted my head. Say something.

Suddenly those blue eyes darted away from mine, looking me up and down. I shivered at his cold analyzation and brought my bag closer to me. What in the world..?

"Your socks don't match."

My eyes flew to his. What?

I found that he was smiling.

Well, sort of.

It was a kind of quarter of a smile thing. But a smile is still a smile. I returned his gesture and looked down bashfully at my feet. He was right. I laughed a little. "Oh, wow, you're right. Guess I was a little nervous this morning, just couldn't match my socks, ahaha…" His smile widened and I found myself mesmerized despite it all. No, he didn't look like me. He was almost…pretty. In a manly-ish way though!

I blushed. Ugh, what? No, no, no! I stuck my hand out with all the speed and awkwardness of a jack-in-the-box. "Uh, my name is Rin. K-Kagamine Rin." I stuttered out in a robotic voice. Oh, GOD, good going, Rin! You are _so_ slick. My slightly shaking hand was suddenly surrounded in warmth. Breathless, I met his eyes.

A gentle smile was lighting up his face and making him seem like he was glowing from the inside out. His hand was bigger than mine and his fingertips callused and rough, but his palm was smooth and so warm.

"I'm Kagamine Len." His voice was like velvety sunlight and I reveled in it, nearly melting.

Wait. Hold the bus.

Kagamine Len?

I froze.

_The _Kagamine Len?

I looked up at our clasped hands and nearly passed out. I was shaking the hand of an international popstar?

Oh, lordie. Oh my GOSH.

He seemed to notice my out-of-the-blue hyperventseizuring because he grasped my hand tighter with a worried expression.

"Rin-san?" Ohemgee. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, j-just peachy." Peachy? I was a freaking cobbler! He laughed and withdrew his hand. A look of pleased amusement brightened his already shining eyes. "Please don't be so dazzled, Rin-san. At school, I'm just Len."

I stared at him in confusion before I finally understood. Oh. I see. He wanted to be treated as a normal kid, not a superstar. My excitement ebbed away at my realization. I guess even popstars must get tired of all the razzle-dazzle once in a while. I smiled. "Ok." Our eyes clashed again. "It's nice to meet you then, Len-kun!"

He blinked. " 'Kun? "

I blushed a little but that didn't make my smile fade as I nodded in affirmation. "Yep. I hope you don't mind…" He shook his head. "No. I like it. Thank you." He paused. "Rin-chan."

I beamed.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad going to this school after all…

* * *

><p><strong>AbomiT: <strong>Aaaaaaand your first taste of Lenny! 3

Yay,got it up today after all!

Honestly,I wasn't sure if I'd make it but look at me! :D Ahhhh,so proud.

BTW...

I want to thank my first reviewers: **Kokuru-Hime & roosewe**

You have no idea how thrilled I was to get your reviews!I was literally bouncing off the walls. :3

So pretty much,this chapter is dedicated to you guys.3

Okay,so review whoever else and enjoy!


	3. Angels in the Architecture

I looked out the window as I stood in the empty corridor, my chin cradled in my hand.

Wondering, pondering, contemplating…

Kagamine Rin-san.

Rin-chan.

I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth as I recalled her facial expression when she first saw me.

A mix of awe, confusion and with that childish white bow standing upright on her head like rabbit ears; I found it oddly…cute.

I laughed softly to myself. Cute? How unlike me. She was amusing at best, speaking so outright while at the same time, being so nervous. An ordinary girl, but still somehow…she made me curious. For starters, she looks exactly like me. Blonde-gold hair, blue eyes—she _was_ cute. I chortled at the thought. Perhaps I was a bit narcissistic? Maybe.

I let myself smile freely—no one was here to see. No paparazzi, no cameras, no fans. A feeling of peaceful loneliness settled inside the bottom of my heart as I tried to stand frozen in time. I closed my eyes.

"_Len-kun, um, so…why are you here so early?"_

_He looked at her before turning to the window. "To hang around." He answered simply, not planning on elaborating and finding he didn't even have the words to. It was a bland, unoriginal excuse. (He was actually here for an early morning rehearsal with Miku but he didn't want to say that.) She shuffled to his side, careful not to brush up against him. He quietly noticed but it only proved to amuse him further. Side by side, they stood behind the crystal-clear pane of glass. The silence was companionable—one he enjoyed. She didn't move or speak or even blink (that frightened him a bit); she just simply stood and stared. A smile of awkwardness found its way to his face. "Ano…Rin-chan?" Why did she seem so far away all of a sudden? But the rest of his words died on his tongue when he found himself reflected in bright blue eyes. He was caught off guard, thrown off and a little confused. He had to remind himself he wasn't standing in front of a mirror._

"_The trees look nice in the morning." He blinked. Trees? "Huh?" was all he could manage._

"_The trees." She said simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I noticed them on my way in. The morning sunlight makes the leaves shine. It looks nice."_

_He stared. What an unexpected surprise this girl was. "Ah. How observant of you." Suddenly he began to wonder. "What kind of art do you specialize in, Rin-chan?" He saw her stiffen and look away. "N-Nothing." He narrowed his eyes at her quick reply and her reluctance to look directly at him. He turned back to the window. "Ah. Nothing, is it?"_

_She fidgeted. "Y-Yeah." He leaned in closer. "Really?"_

_Her head suddenly jerked upward and nearly knocked him in the chin. "UH, I HAVE TO GO."_

_What? He stared at her in disbelief. Where could she possibly have to go to? School hadn't even started yet. But before he could say anything, she pushed past him and scampered down the corridor. He could only watch her retreating figure as he wondered what the hell this girl was about._

I laughed at the memory of her bobbing little blonde head as she ran off. What an interesting girl. She made me more curious than I remember ever being before. Maybe it was her strange likeness to me or maybe it was just her inability to answer the question.

I don't know.

But what I do know is that I like surprises. And that Kagamine Rin was definitely full of surprises.

* * *

><p>I trudged up what seems like the gazillionth flight of stairs, fighting the urge to throw myself off them.<p>

Seriously? Where am I now?

I cursed my moronic inability to think things through. I mean, I could've asked Len where the office was or—I don't know—the exit or something but nooo. I had to run off like an idiot just because he asked me my talent. But, like, _what _talent? Really. That "Kokoro" thing was a one-time deal. And besides, I didn't even want to do it. Mom blackmailed me. I rolled my eyes. What kind of a mother was she anyway? More like the she-devil. I planted my foot on the next step and listened as it echoed off the walls. I threw my head back and stared at the seemingly never-ending staircases winding and winding upwards. I narrowed my eyes in contempt. How structurally illogical—where the heck does it even go? Heaven? Hmph, figures. It doesn't make sense.

So I plopped down on the staircase and contemplated my next step (oh, haha, I crack myself up).

Go back down? I poked my head over the railing. Holy crud, it's never-ending both up and down! Crying in my mind, I burrowed my face into my hands. Worst day ever for sure.

"Ano…Miss?"

A voice like the chime of a bell broke through my mental tantrum. Looking up, I met a clash of blue and green and white. My mind blanked out for a moment in awe. What…?

"Miss?"

I shook myself out of it and focused on the voice. Steadying my suddenly pumping heart, I nodded and looked up, confidently. Rin, don't be a loser. "Yes—" But the words died in my throat as soon as I saw who exactly the voice belonged to.

A pretty face framed by the softest looking pure-white locks gazed down at me with the most amazing eyes I have ever seen. One was a bright blue, the other a vibrant green. Honestly, I found myself a bit slack jawed. Who…? An angel? Holy crap, am I dead?

The angel smiled albeit a little nervously. "Are you alright?" he asked in that glorious voice. Of course, I could only bob my head like an idiot. He smiled again in something akin to amusement, his eyes narrowed shyly. "Ano…do you need help?" he asked again.

I gaped and tried to say something but couldn't. Darnit, Rin! Say something! How unacceptable to be an idiot twice in one morning! I gulped and began.

"Y-yes…"

The angel offered me a hand. "Alright. Here. Let me help you up."

I stared at his hand in awe before taking it. Warmth filled my palm. So I am dead? I gazed at the never-ending staircase above me in a newfound sense of reverence. Stairway to Heaven? Who knew?

I wobbled to my feet.

"What's your name, Miss?"

I looked at the angel. He was looking at me curiously but still shyly. I smiled.

"Kagamine Rin." I answered, my heart throbbing a little harder as the white-haired angel continued to hold my hand.

He smiled. "Ah. I'm Utatane Piko. It's nice to meet you, Kagamine-san."

Utatane…Piko? Even his name was angelic…

"Utatane Piko…" I murmured, my face warming, much to my horror. Was I blushing? I forced myself to look away in a sad attempt to hide my reddening face. Ohmigosh, calm down, Rin. Calm down.

"Kagamine-san?" I opened my eyes at the sound of that sweet and gentle voice. One blue eye looked at me. I tried to swallow down my sudden nerves. Worry was spread across that flawless face. "Let me take you to the nurse. You look a little unwell." I blinked.

"Nurse?"

My angel looked puzzled. "Yes. The school nurse." He put his hand to my forehead with a look of concentrated concern on his face. "Do you feel hot, Kagamine-san?" I couldn't answer as I was too busy trying to fall to the ground in a dead faint. Hot? He had _no_ idea. Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled forward. "Come, I'll take you to the nurse's office." I felt a little dazed, a little light and maybe a little giddy. Wait. Office…

I dug my heels into the marble of the stairs. Piko stopped and turned to look at me in surprise. "Kagamine-san?" Ignoring the burning in my cheeks at his gaze, I gulped. "Office…" He tilted his head as if prompting me to continue. "The administrator's office. I need to go there."

Oh, way to not sound like a caveman, Kagamine. But he simply smiled and nodded, making a few strands of snowy hair fall into his one green eye. "Of course. I feel stupid I didn't notice before." Another dazzling smile. He needed to stop doing that or else my heart might explode. "Come on. Follow me."

So I did. As he led me up the stairs, I couldn't help but notice we weren't getting anywhere. No way…was he lost too? "Piko-san…?" He flashed me a small smile before approaching a wall. He began to feel around for something and I was starting to feel a little bit strange standing there while an extremely pretty boy felt up a wall. "Ah!"

I jumped at his sudden exclamation. What?

He looked at me before pushing forward on the wall…and it gave way, revealing another staircase.

I stared.

What.

He laughed and grabbed my hand. "This way, Kagamine-san." We climbed the hidden, Hogwarts-status stairs and in no time at all, I found myself standing in front of a huge wooden door with the Voca Arts mascot emblazoned on the surface. I stared, feeling a little unsure. Maybe I should've just asked Piko to take me to the exit instead…

"Don't just stand out there. Come in!"

I jumped maybe a foot off the ground. What in the-? Piko laughed and pushed me towards the door. "Mr. Master doesn't like to be kept waiting, Kagamine-san."

I paled. Mr. Master? Oh, geez, is there something about this school that I don't know about? Before I could object, Piko opened the door and gently pushed me in. I stumbled onto expensive-looking carpet covering the length of a huge room. Is this _the _office then? Well, not quite what I expected. Suddenly, a chair turned from behind a desk revealing…

A TV screen.

I stared. What.

"You know staring is rude, right, young lady?" A computerized voice deadpanned from out of the TV.

"You know you're a TV, right?" I deadpanned back.

Silence. The TV/headmaster started laughing in a creepy, digital voice. I shuddered. Fuh-reaky…

"Ah, you are as your mother said." I perked up. Mom? She talked to him, uh, it? I frowned, uncomfortable with the current situation. I just wanted to leave and go on with my life, for Pete's sake. So I cleared my throat and dived in.

"Um, ok. Well, I was wondering if I could get a schedule." I paused before adding another thing. "And a map." Good save, Rin. The TV headmaster was silent before speaking. "Yes, of course, Kagamine-san. I'll get my secretary to get it for you." A bell rang out of nowhere, I guess to call for his secretary. What was next? A toaster secretary? Honestly, this school is nuts.

"You called, Mr. Master?" A feminine and decidedly human voice spoke.

I looked up to see a tall, brown-haired woman in a sharp-looking suit. She seemed normal enough. I guess she was the secretary then. Huh. Definitely not a toaster. The TV began to speak again.

"Meiko-san, get Kagamine-san here her schedule and a map of the school. Wouldn't want to her to get lost on her first day of school, now would we?" Ah, you have no idea, Mr. TV, no idea. The lady nodded and walked off. Piko took the opportunity to approach me.

"Kagamine-san, what art do you specialize in?"

I froze. Not that question again. "Uh…nothing special.." He cocked his head, white hair brushing against his face. GAH, CUTE. "Nothing special? Of course it must be special." He said in a gentle voice. I blushed. "No, well, I don't really think so…" I trailed off, feeling stupid.

"Then allow me to guess, Kagamine-san." I looked at him in surprise. Guess?

He didn't wait for a reply but instead went straight to studying me with those mismatching eyes of his. I could feel my body shaking under his gaze. After a few moments, he stopped, thought for a second and then smiled.

"You sing." He said in a happy voice. I blushed harder. WHAT?

"How..?"

He laughed." Your voice. The tone and quality are especially for a singer. The pitch and vibrations are also exceedingly good and balanced. You have a sweet and pretty voice after all, Kagamine-san, you must be a singer."

I gawped. He got all that from my talking? Amazing.

"That's Piko for you."

I spun around to come face to screen with the TV. I yelped. So close…! The appliance ignored my outburst and instead continued. "Piko is the school's lead musician—a musical genius!" Piko seemed to become uncomfortable with the praise, but took it in stride like it was common. Which it probably was…

"Mr. Master, I have her schedule and map prepared." The secretary is back. She came over to me and placed the papers in my hands. I thanked her with an awkward nod and turned back to the TV/headmaster/thing. "Uh, thank you. I guess I'll get going now…?" I bowed. "Bye."

I hurried and scuttled out the door, eager to get out of that weird place. I was halfway down the secret stairway when I heard my name being called. "Kagamine-san! Wait!"

I turned and saw Piko running after me. I stopped with a screech. "Utatane-san!"

He smiled. "I was just wondering if you would like me to show you to your first class." I stared at him. Really?

"Really?"

He nodded, the gentle smile back on his face. My heart started to beat a little faster. Why not? So I smiled back and replied with an enthusiastic nod. "I would love that, Utatane-san."

He laughed. "Please just call me Piko." I grinned then. "Ok. Then call me Rin."

We both laughed and headed down the stairs.

Man, this day is just getting weirder and weirder…

* * *

><p><strong>AbomiT: <strong>Ok, so I finished! Although I'm honestly not as thrilled with the results, I hope you guys are ok with it. :}

I couldn't exactly think of who the headmaster/principal should be so I made the ever-present Master the , but eh.

Piko has made his entrance! :D I was really looking forward to introducing him.

Anyways~I want to thank my reviewers: **Kokoru Hime, roosewe, Rising Sparks, Vocal-Luv, ThatLazyOne & S.L. Gibbs**!

You make it worth writing! :D

Thank you and don't be shy-leave me feedback!


	4. Redheads & Discovery

"And here we go." A sweet smile graced his face in a way only he could pull off. "This is the Music II room. Year one vocalists start off here." I gulped and nodded, afraid if I opened my big mouth that I'd say something dumb. And I couldn't. Not in front of Piko. He turned to look at me, an expression of puzzlement marring his face. "Is something the matter, Rin? You haven't been speaking." I opened my mouth to say something, anything really. But my brain drew a blank so I just stood there with my mouth gaping wide like a Magikarp. He sent me a half amused, half confused look and laughed at my idiocy. Ah! I turned away with a red face and squeezed my eyes shut. Geez, what's with me lately? I'm usually not this much of a retard! Huh, well, I'm not usually around boys all that much, but that's really not much of an excuse! Half the world's population is boys—how do I plan to survive if I don't interact with the opposite gender?

Huh, well…probably pretty well. I mean, look how I turned out.

Wait, no, that's not really a good example…forget I said that!

"Rin, you're doing it again."

I eep-ed and turned back to him with a sheepish smile. "Er, sorry, Piko." His blue and green eyes twinkled good-naturedly down at me and gave me a small bit of courage. I squared my shoulders and nodded to myself.

"Um, Piko?" I asked, trying my hardest to look him in the eyes.

He cocked his head, wisps of snowy hair brushing his cheek. "Hm?"

My face felt hot, but I ignored the strange building feeling in my gut (colon? No, kidney..?). "What art do you major in?" At his inquiring look, I started to freak out. "I mean, I know you're, like, super awesome in music since you're the school's lead musician like the TV guy said, but I was wondering, like, if you, I dunno, specialize in something more specific. Crap! I mean—" I was beginning to lose oxygen halfway through my rant when I found a warm hand covering my mouth. My eyes widened 'til I thought they'd pop out of my sockets and my heartbeat skyrocketed. It was all I could hear for a few seconds. I stared imploringly at Piko, half dying of a panic attack and half dying due to lack of oxygen. Right when I thought I'd pass out, he withdrew his hand. I gulped in mouthful after mouthful of air until I felt like I was ok enough to not faint. Dang, he's strong!

I looked at him with surprise and he returned it with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how else to make you take a breath." He said, quietly.

Oh. What a weird way to make someone shut up.

He chuckled and that pretty smile fluttered back to his face. "I didn't want you to go back to being quiet again." And then he sighed and leaned against the door of the classroom. "I'm a music major here, yes. But I first realized my love for music through singing." He paused to look at me with dark blue and green eyes. I stared back, completely enthralled by his suddenly very serious way of speaking. I mean, I may be a moron when it comes to anything social, but I wasn't a complete idiot at everything else. I knew that this was a pretty touchy subject for him. But…

"What first made you want to sing?" I asked without even knowing I did. As the words left my mouth, I felt my heart begin to flutter wildly.

He studied me with unreadable blue and green eyes. Strangely, I found I wanted him to trust me. I know I just met him, like—what? An hour ago? But I felt this weird connection with him. Just like with Len.

Something in his eyes suddenly darkened and I felt my heart take a sudden lurching drop. Another smile graced his face, but this one was hollow and void of real feeling. It hit me then like a tsunami.

He didn't trust me.

Why did this make me so sad?

"Ah, well, my mother. She always was such a beautiful singer." He replied, cheerily. I smiled in reply, but couldn't help feeling a little empty on the inside. I tried to shake it off. Was it so surprising that he didn't trust me? He has a right. I mean, I'm only that weird new girl after all. As he smiled that fake smile, I felt sad and lonely again.

Breaking the silence, I straightened and turned away, pretending to stare down the hall. "I think I'll go check out the rest of the school myself. I like to explore. I know I won't get lost this time." I held up the map and grinned. He stared at me and looked like he wanted to say something, but I didn't want to talk anymore. I darted down the hall with no more than a wave goodbye to him.

As I raced through the wide, empty hall, I wondered if I had overreacted.

No. It doesn't matter.

Soon, I saw the large arching exit ahead of me.

Pushing the doors open, I staggered out into the morning sunlight.

* * *

><p>I sat on a bench that overlooked the wide courtyard. It was peaceful and relaxing, but I honestly wasn't satisfied.<p>

Actually, I was feeling a little impatient.

I rocked my legs back and forth and focused on the sound of my breathing.

I had decided to stay outside and wait it out until school started. I was getting tired of talking to people.

Leaning back into the bench, I closed my eyes.

Man, what I'd do for my laptop right about now. I furrowed my eyebrows. What I'd do for any piece of technology, really. I let my head loll back.

"Teto, could you get your head out of the clouds for, like, a millisecond please?"

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your inability to listen to a word I say."

"Geez, exaggeration much, Teddy?"

Instantly, I stiffened into a sitting position, my hands clenched in my lap. What? More people? I groaned. Just my luck. I could hear their footsteps getting closer and soon, so did their voices. I settled to listening innocently at the birds chirping in the trees—ahem—eavesdropping—ahem.

"I told you already. Luka-senpai wanted to work with you on one of your songs."

The bushes rustled dangerously close to me as I heard a rather loud squeal and something crashing to the ground. "OH-EM-GEE! LUKA-SENPAI?"

I hit the deck as my ears popped. Oh, my sweet Lord Jesus. What in the world was that? I could hear ringing in my ear…ow…were my ears _bleeding_? Incredible…

"GEEZ! TETO!" I could manage to hear, but it was muffled.

A giggle( I think.) "Oops. Sawry, Teds-poo~"

"Freakin' TELL me when you're gonna zero me."

"I said sorry, didn't I?—Oh, my gosh! Are you alright?"

I looked up and saw a girl with big red corkscrew twin tails and matching eyes. This must be that Teto girl. I nodded and smiled weakly. No, I am actually not alright. But the ringing _had _gone away so I guess that was a plus.

Another flash of red caught my eye and I turned my head dizzily. A tall boy with a long red ponytail with a corkscrew end looked down at my fetal position with similar red eyes. Were they twins or something…? Even their hairstyles were the same. A sudden look of recognition broke across his face and I backed up against the bench in sudden fear. Rape…?

He leaned down and looked me straight in the face until I swear my face was as red as his hair. I could tell something clicked in his brain and a big smile crossed his face. What?

I found his finger poking me in the cheek. "You!" he exclaimed. I stared up at him. Boy, we've got ourselves a genius here.

I pointed at myself hesitantly. "Me?"

He grinned before turning to Teto. "It's her, Teto! Kagamine Rin!"

Huh? They knew me? I immediately straightened up. The redheaded girl's eyes lit up in realization. "Kagamine Rin? The one Luka-senpai was assigned to?" Then a look that could grow mushrooms darkened her face. "No way. No way, no fair! No _fair!_"

She then proceeded to stomping around like a redheaded Godzilla. Needless to say, I was struck speechless. Man, was I that hated _already_? And who the heck is this "Luka-senpai" everyone is talking about? What the heck is going _on_?

"Ah, sorry 'bout that." I turned at the sound of a deeper voice and saw Ted. He was rubbing the back of his head and watching Teto with a mix of embarrassment and apprehension. "She just really idolizes Luka-senpai."

He then turned to me, training ruby eyes on me. And smiled. "My name's Kasane Ted by the way."

I opened my mouth to introduce myself. "I'm—" I was stopped by a hand and a laugh. "I know who you are." He said with that weird grin again. "You're Kagamine Rin, the new student. You must be really good, huh?"

I blushed at his comment. What was the big deal? Yeah, I'm new—who cares? "No…well…actually, no, I don't think so." I managed to stutter out. He looked disappointed. "Aw, really? Well, I thought for sure you must be since you got in at such short notice and being mentored by Luka-senpai and stuff." This sorta got my attention. I mean, I still wanted out of this school like an orange baboon but I was curious to know _why_ I had gotten in in the first place. And who this "Luka-senpai" was. Yeah, _especially _that.

I cleared my throat. "Ahem, hem, so uh, Kasane-san?" He looked at me curiously and did that weird upwards nod guys do. I took that as a sign to continue. "Who's this "Luka-senpai" you're talking about?"

He froze, jaw dropped and eyes wide as flying saucers. "You don't know who she is?" I instantly felt a little derpy. Was I supposed to know…?

"Uh…no?"

As soon as I uttered those words, Ted launched into a loud tirade about "Luka-senpai" and I really don't know what else but I swear I heard something about octopus in there. I stared helplessly at the two possibly insane redheads in front of me—one trampling flowers, grass and any other living thing in one corner and the other screaming to the sky about octopus and "cotton candy hair". I'm honestly scared for my life. If every student here is like them, I'm better off just jumping off a building.

I decided to leave while I still had the chance and slowly but quickly picked up my bag and power-walked out of the clearing, the sounds of shouting and stomping fading into a muffle.

The whole time the words "insane, insane, insane" echoed in my mind like an endless reminder of what my life had suddenly become.

* * *

><p>I found myself climbing up a flight of stairs higher and higher. Bright sunshine streamed through the large arched windows, casting zebra stripes of light and shadow on the pristine ivory steps. My steps echoed off from the rafters, making the building seem deserted.<p>

I decided I liked it.

It was quiet, peaceful—just what I needed.

Millions of thoughts ran through my head like a big summer wind and made me dizzy. Everything was happening way to fast; I couldn't keep up with it all.

God, I'm tired. Completely and utterly exhausted.

And school hasn't even started yet.

I sighed heavily and leaned on the railing, letting my head fall back to stare upwards.

Someone save me.

Suddenly, a soft lilting melody wavered through the air.

My eyes widened as every note and word melted into my skin.

I could feel my heart beat faster; my mind blooming like a flower.

_anata ni tsutaeru beki kotoba sagasu kedo _

_mitsukaranai no _

_tsutaeru koto sae _

_dekinai no konnanimo _

_afureteru noni _

Suddenly, I was racing up the stairs. I stumbled a few times, even tripped once and landed on my knees but I didn't stop. The melody still echoed all around me until I was wrapped in it. Every word, every syllable, every wavering lilt tugged at me until I felt like I would burst from the inside out. I needed to know.

I needed to know.

Finally, I leapt from the last step and sped down a long white hallway. The singing was getting louder. I had to find it.

_That voice._

Warm tears surfaced from somewhere inside of me and threatened to overflow. What was this…? This feeling…

It felt so familiar…

Louder and louder—I could feel it.

Suddenly, I saw a single door at the end of the hallway.

There!

I lunged forward and threw it open.

I felt like I was floating or dreaming.

A woman with long pink hair and a simple blue dress stood at an open window, a gentle breeze running through her hair and ruffling her dress.

She turned to look at me but not before singing one more word, her voice sending tremors up my spine.

_hora..._

* * *

><p><strong>AbomiT: <strong>Sooooo sorry for the late update. _

I _swear _I was working on this but could never get past the Teto and Ted bit.I'm sorry. D;

I hope this chapter isn't too confusing-I know there's alot of jumping about with Rin's feelings and moods, but it's vital to the storyline. :D

FYI-the song from the last part is "You and Beautiful World" by Luka. It is really such a beautiful song;I recommend you all listen to it. This is the translation to the lyrics above:

_There is something I need to tell you, and though I look for the words _  
><em>I cannot find them. <em>  
><em>Even though the things to say <em>  
><em>Are overflowing. <em>  
><em>I still can't do it. <em>  
><em>Just look at me...<em>

:'3

Oh!I'd also very much like to thank my beautiful reviewers: **PaperTrain,MelancholicBlossom,Kokoru-Hime,ThatLazyOne,S.L. Gibbs,TopazRubyQueen,RisingSparks,Ivyleaf1212 & roosewe**

You guys are bomb-diggity! 3

Thank you for reading!Please review! :D


	5. Rhymes

It was silent as that last note rang through the air and then seemed to flutter out the window.

I stared at the woman in front of me with wide eyes. She in turn looked at me through half-lidded blue eyes and didn't seem bothered at all that I had just burst into the room. We stood there for what seemed like forever when she suddenly smiled and took a step towards me. I spazzed out and took two steps backward. My mind went on a fritz; I couldn't think clearly. Who was this lady? Why do I feel like I know her? My eyes darted back to her. She was still smiling that odd smile—it was seriously scaring me a little. I was about to turn and leave with my tail between my legs when she spoke.

"Rin." Her crystal-clear voice rang out and stopped me short.

She knew my name…?

I turned back around, slowly. She still stood where she had been after taking that first step. Her smile had dimmed a little but her eyes sparkled with something I couldn't grasp. Her long, fluffy pink hair trailed down her back and fluttered a little by the breeze as she stared at me.

Wait a minute…cotton candy hair…?

My eyes widened as something clicked in my brain. "Wait, you're _the _Luka-senpai?" I exclaimed, stabbing a finger in her direction. She looked a little surprised. Then she smiled, looking laughingly amused. "Yes. I am Megurine Luka." I felt a sudden burst of triumph. Yes, one mystery down, one to go!

"Rin." Huh? I came down from my little high and looked at her, inquiringly. Wait, wait, back up. My name—how does she know it? Before I could voice this, she smiled and swept towards me, all blue skirts and cotton-candy hair and engulfed me in a hug. I stiffened, melted and then stiffened again. What in the world is happening why is she hugging me what the freak I'm so confused asjdhfhkdflgsjkfgs-!

She laughed and pulled away, holding me out at arm's length. A brilliant smile lit up her face. I simply stared back, wide-eyed and trying not to die of disproportionate ratio of blood to head. Giggling, she took my hand and pulled me out the door and down the hall in a flurry of pink and blue, rambling on the whole time. "Oh, I'm so glad to finally meet you, Rin! I heard your voice on the CD and it's absolutely perfect! Lily-nee wasn't joking when she said you had a beautiful singing voice. You really take after her, y'know. I knew it was you as soon as I saw you. It's cruel how Lily-nee doesn't send me pictures of you. I mean, I am your godmother after all. Hah, it's odd how you look so much like Len-kun. Ah, well, it's somewhat cute. I think—huh?"

I dug my heels into the sleek marble and dragged us to a stop. Luka stopped and turned around, surprised, confused. "Ah, is something the matter, Rin?" she asked, blue eyes big. I huffed and stared at her, a little upset. "You know my mother?" I shouted. She blinked. "And you're _my godmother_?"She blinked again as I panted from my outburst. If my mind was muddled then, it was in complete anarchy now. Luka stared at me before sighing and bringing her other hand to sweep her bangs from her face, suddenly looking really pissed. Her big blue eyes were now narrowed and dangerous. "I can't believe that Lily-nee…" she muttered more to herself than to me. "How could she not tell you about me?" I sweatdropped as she continued to mumble to herself. This lady was crazy…wait a minute…I stared at her harder.

Now that I think about it…those eyes, that hair, that voice…it's all coming back to me now!

"I _remember _you!"

She stopped mumbling to herself and stared at me with big eyes. "You do?"

I nodded vigorously. "I remember you used to visit when I was a little kid." I paused and thought hard for a moment. "You had shorter hair then. I remember. You used to pick me up a lot and hug me and stuff." I felt a little triumphant and proud—I've always had such a bad memory. A bright smile stretched across her face at my words and her anger disappeared just as quickly as it had come. Before I could say anything else, she proceeded to suffocating me in a bear-hug. "I'm so glad you remember me, Rinny! I'm so glad you're here! "

I managed a smile. At least someone here was making me feel welcome. Even if I _was_ losing oxygen, I was happy. I don't know—I guess I'm just happy I found someone I could call family other than my mom. So I sucked it up (haha…I wish I had some air to suck up) and let her hug me. Suddenly another flicker of a memory flashed through my brain. Singing it was…Luka's voice but it was softer and more girlish…I closed my eyes and remembered.

"You sang to me, too. I remember it now." I whispered as the melody wavered in my memory. And the words.

I opened my mouth.

_Anata no koto ga suki desu uso desu_

_dakedo hontou wa... hmmm~_

_anata no koto ga kirai desu uso desu._

_datte hontou wa... hmmm~_

I don't know what happened but the words just came out and I found myself singing a song that was so profoundly familiar and…sad. I closed my mouth and clenched my eyes closed tighter.

_sunao ni narenai yuuki ga narinakute_

_uso tsuite baka... nekokaburi_

_itsu no mani ka watashi no naka ni iru_

The same lilting voice reached my ears and I opened my eyes to see Luka singing, her eyes half-lidded as if in remembrance and a small smile on her face.

She looked at me and smiled an almost motherly smile.

"Eto, eto ne e Toeto." She finished, tapping me on the nose playfully. I blushed. She looked nostalgically happy. "You remember the song. I used to sing that to you when you were a kid. " she said, smiling with a faraway look in her eyes. "I always called you Toeto, because you were such a shy little thing then." She looked back to me and grinned. "I suppose you still are." I flushed, totally embarrassed. I know _that _already. It doesn't need to be voiced. She laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Ok, Rinny. Let's go."

I blinked. What? "Huh? Where? " I asked. She looked at me teasingly. "First period, silly." I paled.

Oh. I shook my head, suddenly feeling really nervous. "Uh, no—I mean…yeah, no." She sent me a confused look. "Rin?" I gulped. "Er...well…"

"What is it?" She prodded gently. "You're nervous?"

I hesitated before nodding. I expected her to tease me again but she simply smiled that gentle smile I was becoming to remember again. She put a hand on my shoulder and gazed down at me with soft blue eyes. "It's ok. I'll come with you."

I opened my mouth to say she didn't have to but she grabbed my hand and we flew down the hallway like a breeze. As I stumbled behind her, I couldn't help the small happy smile blooming on my face.

* * *

><p>By the time we got to the music building—which I discovered was called the Senbonzakura building—the whole place was positively bustling with students. I even recognized a few from TV and music videos.<p>

Ohhh, yeah. I _so _do not belong here. I was about to turn tail and hide in a corner to grow mushrooms when Luka grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into the crowd. As we got closer, I could feel a huge tidal wave of anxiety beginning to wash over me, like it always did when I was around a lot of people. I tried to get away but my new-found godmother had a surprisingly strong grip for a woman like her and soon I found myself in a sea of people—fashionable, hip, cool, rich people. I felt my circuits beginning to go on a fritz. Let me out of here! I'm gonna asphyxiate in all this expensive perfume and professionally tailored uniforms! As Luka pushed through the crowds, I noticed the staring had all began to rivet to me and the pink-haired woman. Feeling nervous, I cowered behind her and hid my face with my hair.

"_Who is that?"_

"_Why is she with Luka-senpai?"_

"_She kind of looks like Len-sama."_

"_Who is she?"_

"_She looks like a nerd."_

"_Does she really have talent? Doesn't look like much."_

I clenched my fists and forced tears back. Crowds, whispers, gossip already? Seriously? Don't people have better things to do than to patronize me? They don't even know me. I want to leave. I want to get out of this place.

"Rin."

I lifted my head to stare at the back of Luka's head. She was still walking briskly through the crowd, parting it like it was The Red Sea and she was Moses. At first, I thought she hadn't spoken but after a second, her mature voice rang in my ears like a bell.

"Don't mind them. They can't be the judges of your ability when they haven't even witnessed it firsthand." She said, softly. "That's why, Rin. You have to show them who you really are—a beautiful young woman with an incredible voice."

I stared at her with wide eyes and it was a surprise I didn't trip. Part of me was thankful and touched that she'd say such a thing but another part of me was doubtful—she didn't know me. I mean, she might think she really knows me, but I've grown up since then. Grown up _a lot._ I'm not as great as she thinks…

Just as doubt began to fill my mind again, Luka turned around and shot me a brilliant smile. It was a smile of pure faith. And it completely floored me.

"Try your best, Rinny!" she said, cheerily. I stared at her in shock before a smile began to spread across my face.

"Please take care of me, Luka-senpai!" I answered back, grinning like a madman, happiness bubbling up in my chest for the second time today. She laughed and pulled me up a flight of stairs before stopping right in front of a classroom. I looked up at the plaque in front of the door and saw it said," Music II". Wait, this was the room Piko showed to me this morning! Before I could comment on the absolute coincidence, Luka ushered me into the room with a few coaxing words. I stumbled in like a dork, tugging my skirt down and pushing my bangs out of my face, before I looked up and met about twenty pairs of eyes. I stood ramrod-straight and started to break out in a cold sweat. Wh-What? I didn't notice Luka walking up to the front of the class until she began to speak.

"Okay, everyone. This is Kagamine Rin. She will be joining us from today onwards. I want everyone to treat her nicely." She paused and got a dangerous glint in her eye. "Or else. Got it?"

"Yes, Luka-senpai!"

The cheery smile popped back onto her face as she walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Okay, why don't you say a few things about yourself, Rin?" She cooed.

I gulped and bore holes into the perfectly shiny marble floor. "Uh…um…e-eto…well…I like computers…and,uh…I like other types of technology…and…yeah…" I mumbled, my face burning red.

_And __yeah_? What the heck is wrong with me?

There was an awkward silence until Luka broke it, laughing like what I said was the coolest thing she had ever heard. "How interesting, right? Ok, Rin. Go sit by the window behind Gumi-chan and in front of Mikuo-kun. Guys, please raise your hands!"

I looked up to see a girl with green hair waving her hand in the air like a maniac and a boy with blue hair with his hand propped on his head like it was boneless. I gulped and glanced at Luka. She smiled and shooed me towards the seats. I shuffled down the aisles, avoiding the inquiring and condescending stares of my new classmates. Gosh, gotta focus on getting out of here alive. I can tell I'd be mauled in a second if Luka wasn't here. I finally got to my seat and slipped in, wringing my hands.

"Ne, you're _the _Rin, huh?" A badly-whispered voice asked excitedly from in front of me. I raised my head and met huge green eyes. I blinked. "Um, I guess." I answered lamely. The girl grinned and stuck out a hand. "Hi, I'm Megpoid Gumi! Nice to meetcha!"

I took her hand and offered a smile. "Nice to meet you." She smiled so widely, I was afraid her face would rip right in half. But she was nice; really friendly. I was about to ask why it seemed like everyone knew me already when someone tugged on my ribbon. Hard.

I squeaked and fell back into my chair. What the flipping 'ay? I spun around and met a mischievously grinning face. I paled. A boy with teal hair and matching eyes stared back at me. Oh, gosh, not another boy. He tilted his head as an enigmatic smile replaced his wide grin. "Hi-ho, I'm Hatsune Mikuo." He purred. I hesitated before sticking out my hand to him. "Hi, I'm—"

"Kagamine Rin, yes. I heard from the rest." He totally ignored my outstretched "ready-for-a-decent-handshake" hand and reached up to tug at my ribbon again, making me flinch. "Being allowed to enter, with Luka as your mentor; it's a refreshing turn of events, wrapped in a cute little present." He smirked cattily and tugged at my ribbon as if to emphasize his point. I only stared at him. Why was he talking in rhymes? Was he some sort of poet aficionado or something? Or was he just a weirdo? But, hey, the name Hatsune sounded familiar…

"Mou, Mikuo-kun, stop stealing her away!"

I turned around to see Gumi pouting. "Baka, get away!" she hissed at the teal-haired boy. He simply smirked but released my ribbon, sending me a provocative wink. I blushed and hurriedly turned back around. Geez, what's with the boys at this place? I reached up and fixed the white silk on my head, gently. Grr, it could've gotten rumpled…

"Rin-chan?"

I moved my gaze to Gumi and the excited grin on her face. "Are you sitting with anybody at lunch today?"

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Sadly, no."

She positively beamed as soon as I said those words—I could practically see the rainbows surrounding her like a halo. "Great! Do you want to sit with me then? I could introduce you to my friends! They're all really nice and I'm sure they'd love to meet you." I blinked at her sudden offer and mulled over it a little.

Eh…why not? I smiled politely and nodded. "Sure, sounds good."

She cheered but slapped a hand over her mouth as soon as Luka sent her "The Look". She crouched lower in her chair and sent me a bright grin. "Sweet! I'll meet you here after 4th,'kay?"

I nodded and she turned back around, practically bouncing in her seat. I grinned to myself.

Even though I was now sitting in between two weirdoes with one being my potential friends, I didn't really mind it. I caught Luka's eye as she drew something on the chalkboard and she winked.

I smiled and glanced out the window, watching as the sunshine streamed from between the trees. Hey, might be a good day after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AbomiT:<strong> Hey-ya! I hoped you liked this chapter!

It was pretty fun to write and I got to squeeze in two more Vocaloids today! :D

I hope you all enjoyed Mikuo and Gumi. It took me forever to find words that rhymed well enough. D;

Len and Piko should be making an entrance again soon along with a whole slew of other Vocaloids.

Oh, heads up: I just posted a poll on my profile for what song Rin and Len could sing together for their first song in DLB. I would really appreciate if you'd all stop by and vote.

I'd like to thank all my reviewers for their great reviews!

Thank you to all and please review!


	6. Counting Notes

I picked up my bag and shifted it onto a comfortable place on my shoulder. The bell had rung for first period to end and I was getting ready to leave for whatever my second period class was. I was about to ask Luka when a pale hand grabbed my schedule out of my grasp. I gasped and spun around to see teal on teal. I blanched. Oh, God, I forgot about this guy.

He sent me a provocative smile after a quick scan of my schedule. I 'eep'ed when he suddenly thrust his face into my personal space, making shivers crawl up my spine. "Looks like we share the next class."

I paled at this and turned to cast a frantic look at Luka but she was talking to a student. Nooo! Gah, Luka! Worst possible timing!

I looked back to Mikuo and tried to smile but I'm afraid it came out like a grimace. "Um, guess so."

The tealette grinned and surprised me by grabbing my hand. "Well, I can't let this opportunity pass." He purred (yeah, _purred_) and winked. I only stared at him in complete disbelief. Ok, what? First, that rhymed. Second, he keeps winking. Is there something wrong with his eye because I know he's not doing that at me, right? Right.

Before I could open my mouth to say anything, Mikuo took my bag, threw it over his shoulder and dragged me out the door. I squeaked and twisted around to shout for help but he didn't give me enough time to before I found myself being squeezed between people and thrown against walls. By the time he stopped, I was about to fall over in exhaustion and pain. I grabbed at a wall and leaned into it, feeling the soreness beginning to settle in. Oh, boy, that's going to bruise like a b—

"Rin-san." I looked up at the sound of Mr. Rhymes' voice and wanted to slap the smug look off his face. The nerve! Throw me around and then actually look all hoity-toity about it, eh? I huffed angrily. What a lousy guy!

He laughed right then. "Oh, my, you're so cute when you're mad." He smiled a bit apologetically afterwards. "Please forgive me for acting like such a cad."

I stared at him for a minute. Hm, well…I smiled. "'S ok, I guess."

A pretty smile lit up his face. Pretty smile…wait, teal hair and teal eyes and…

I nearly fell over in realization. "Wait! Are you related to Miku Miku?"

The smile drifted a little from his face as I said that and something flashed in his eyes. But he chuckled and the something disappeared. "Yes. I'm her twin brother." He paused before quickly adding, "As in we come from the same mother."

I decided to ignore how completely irrelevant that last bit was and mowed on. "I knew you looked familiar." He laughed weakly and turned away, losing all his confidence and energy from before. Quietly, I watched him. Hey, I know I'm a complete dope socially but I can tell when someone doesn't like talking about something and honestly, Mikuo had all the symptoms. I quirked my head inquisitively. "Do you get that a lot?" I whispered, feeling like the cad now.

The tealette turned to look at me in surprise but it quickly melted into a defeated sort of un-Mikuo like uncomfort. "Yes." He replied, all seductive purring gone from his tone. I frowned and nodded. "Sorry."

He smirked half-heartedly. "Hey, it's only natural you'd realize. Besides, I know you're not here to criticize."

I smiled. "I think you're just as cool as your sister if it's inferiority you feel. I mean, not just anyone can rhyme every sentence." I chirped, positively.

I got a wide-eyed reply in return before he started laughing raucously, surprising the heck out of me. He looked at me with laughing teal eyes and smiled for real. "Thank you."

I grinned and pushed away from the wall. "Yup. Hey, let's get to class. I wouldn't want my teacher to hate me."

He nodded and we walked down the hall, talking like we've been friends for more than just a couple of minutes.

* * *

><p>"I told you, nothing rhymes with orange!"<p>

"Porridge."

"No, then it would have to be porrindge. And that's not a word."

"Porrindge it is then. I give it a perfect ten."

"Oh, geez."

We walked into the classroom, arguing about rhyming. Like, I said, nothing rhymes with orange but Mikuo just needs to be difficult.

Mikuo lead me to the teacher's desk and I was met with the longest and silkiest-looking purple hair. I blinked. What pretty hair. It's prettier than Luka's.

Mikuo cleared his throat. "Gakupo-sensei."

Eh, Gakupo?

The perfect head of hair turned and sharp purple eyes bore into me like knives. I stiffened so fast that I almost fell over. A regal-looking man gazed at me and held me completely frozen in place with his stare. It wasn't scary or even mean, just…calculating and neutral…like he was deciding what I was capable of. And what I wasn't capable of.

I couldn't help but stare straight back and so our eyes bore into each other's for what seemed like decades. He finally broke our intense staring game and surprised me with a warm smile. He nodded and stood, bowing majestically to me, making me squeak in shock.

"Kagamine Rin, I assume." His voice was deep with a purring sweet undertone. I blushed crimson-tomato-cherry at it. "Y-Y-Y-Yes!" I managed to stutter out and bowed so quickly that I swear I threw my back out.

I was brought back up by large warm hands and a low chuckle. "Please, Rin-san." I straightened stiffly and looked up at him. He was smiling. "I am Kamui Gakupo, the instrumental teacher. I teach the very heart of music, I believe, where everything begins and ends." He smiled a heartbreakingly beautiful smile at that. "The very core and foundation of the songs you sing. I teach students all I know but the rest is up to them to create and to perform."

I stared up at him, eyes wide in amazement. He was so passionate about music. It was inspiring and here I am, not wanting to do it in the first place. I couldn't help but feel a tad guilty. "I…"

But my throat closed up and I couldn't remember what I wanted to say when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Rin?"

I turned and met green and blue eyes. My face began to burn.

"P-Piko?"

At the sight of him, memories of me fleeing like a coward and his fake smile came rushing back to me in waves. Embarrassment and shame filled me up to the very top. "Wh-What are you doing here?" I squeaked.

He smiled prettily and those eyes shone with nothing but kindness. "I assist Gakupo-sensei this period. I don't quite have a formal instrumental class." He explained, gently. I nodded, not really absorbing anything that he said, my body tingling with tension.

"Piko-san here has taken all the instrumental classes available. He is very advanced and receives private lessons from both me and other renowned musicians." I turned to see Gakupo-sensei smiling a similarly kind smile. Advanced?

Oh, that's right. Piko's a musical genius. He looked embarrassed and so very humble; I couldn't help but smile at that. He was so cute when he was flustered…

Wait! NO! I mean, he's very…very…uh…

Mikuo poked at my cheek. "Ah, what a blush. Don't tell me you have a cr—"

I squealed and slapped a hand over his mouth, my blush increasing tenfold. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

I dragged him off in a random direction, leaving Piko and Gakupo-sensei to stare at us in confusion.

As soon as we were far enough, I let go of Mikuo and proceeded to chewing him out. "Mikuo! Don't say that! Don't say that I have a—a—a—"

"A crush?" he deadpanned, teal eyes half-lidded in boredom. I squealed again and smacked my hand over his loose lips. "_Mikuo!"_

I squeezed my eyes shut in embarrassment. Crush? Crush? No! Of course not! I just met the guy today! How could I have a crush on him already? And what chance do I have? I'm just a talentless computer geek and he's a musical genius with the prettiest eyes I've ever—wait, no! No, no, no, no!

"Ah, Rin-chan! Mikuo-san, I think he's dying!" Mr. Pretty Eyes himself broke through my self-war in a panicky voice.

Eh? I looked down and saw the tealette clawing at my hand, looking positively purple. I squeaked and let go of him as he lay on the floor, gulping mouthfuls of air. "Crap! Sorry, Mikuo!"

As I tried my best to help him recover, I heard the door open and I looked up instinctively.

Cerulean-blue met my own and I froze.

"Len-kun?"

"Rin-chan?"

We both said at the same time.

My pop idol look-alike smiled and I couldn't help but blush. No wonder all the girls swooned over him.

"Hi, Rin-chan. I'm surprised you found your way here."

Ok, bubble of perfection popped. I couldn't help feeling a little miffed at his words. Well, I know I may be a little directionally-challenged but I wasn't a complete idiot—most of the time. I nodded a bit rigidly.

"Yeah, Piko helped me find the Headmaster's office when he found me lost on the Stairway to Heaven."

Len cocked his head. "Stairway to Heaven—Oh. Yeah, that place."

I nodded. "Yeah and I got a map."

He smiled, amused. "Ah, a map."

"Yeah, a map. It has little drawings on it and it tells you where they are."

"Yes, I know what a map is, thank you Rin-chan."

I huffed. He smiled in amusement.

"Ano, Rin-chan."

I looked towards the soft voice and met a smiling Piko. I blinked.

"Class is going to start soon and well, taking a seat might be a good idea."

I stiffened and nodded. Doi! God, Rin!

Dragging the still catatonic Mikuo behind me, I rushed to a seat and managed to sit my butt firmly on it right as the bell rang.

Len sauntered casually to his desk—which was right in front of mine.

I bristled, still a bit put-off.

But my anger disappeared as Piko sat in the seat next to me and sent me a close-eyes smile that just lightened up my heart. The whole period felt like I was floating on a cloud as Piko helped me out with reading music and he even promised me he would teach me how to play piano. I couldn't help but feel light-headed with joy every time he smiled at me, every time he said my name in that lilting and soft voice of his, every time those blue and green eyes met mine in a gentle gaze.

I could barely keep my heart from exploding.

He smiled as he showed me how to count eighth notes.

"Rin-chan, like this…"

I felt my stomach flutter as a giddy smile found its way onto my face without me even wanting to.

Maybe Mikuo was right after all.

* * *

><p>He leaned backwards in my chair, the music sheet in front of him now disinteresting and bland.<p>

He could hear her quiet whispering voice if he strained my ears enough to hear.

He could hear the soft laugh that followed soon after.

What were they doing back there?

He narrowed my eyes in annoyance. It was messing up his concentration. He couldn't focus on this damn worksheet!

She laughed again before he could hear her softly counting, stumbling at times but slowly continuing and sometimes he would join her, their voices coming together. "One-y and a two-ey and a…"

He clenched my fist, flexed it.

Damn, this is annoying.

He turned to stare out the window, watching the trees leaves rustle and shine.

"_The trees look nice in the morning." He blinked. Trees? "Huh?" was all he could manage._

"_The trees." She said simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I noticed them on my way in. The morning sunlight makes the leaves shine. It looks nice."_

He shook his head as the memory of her saying that filled his mind. Annoyance mixed with confusion as he recalled the look of peace on her face as she stared out at the window. It had made her look…ethereal. His eyes widened at the thought.

_Ethereal?_

What was he thinking?

She was simply a girl he met this morning. He couldn't possibly be thinking she looked _ethereal._ Or else that would mean he found her…

He could hear her laugh again and without even meaning to, he looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw her smile and laugh and she looked happy.

His cheeks burned and he glared at his reflection, cursing the way his face was becoming so blatantly red.

Damn it.

Damn it.

Damn it, she was pretty.

He huffed and scowled and turned back to his work sheet, staring at the notes on his paper.

Behind him, he could hear her beginning to count. "One-y and a two-ey and a…"

And despite himself, he began to count with her in his head.

_One-y and a two-ey and a…_

* * *

><p><strong>AbomiT: <strong>I'm so sorry,you guys!

I know it's been forever! OTL

But,life,y'know.

Ahem,but anyways,here is some Piko and Len action.

Oh and btw, the last part is Len's POV,if anyone was a bit lost.

I hope it didn't get too weird at the end and I know they're all moving fast, but I want to get this hustling so I actually know what I want to write about next.

:D

Review and tell me what you think and don't forget to vote on the poll!

Thank you!


	7. Mosaic

I rested my chin on the palm of my hand and stared as a mosaic pattern of sunshine danced across the ivory keys of the piano.

If I closed my eyes, I could hear the rustling of the trees as the wind blew through them—it was all its own music. I reached out my hands until my fingertips brushed against smooth coolness.

I pressed down.

One clear note rang throughout the room, reverberating against my bones, sending a jolt of familiar exhilaration up my body and into my brain.

I pressed another key and another and another before my hands were flying across the keyboard and the sound of rustling leaves and dancing sunlight echoed against the walls in the form of tinkling piano keys.

I opened my eyes slightly and gazed down to see my fingers flitting across the keyboard.

"_Piko-chan."_

I started, my hands slamming ungracefully across several keys.

What….?

Looking out the window, I stared out at the scenery. Was I hearing things?

"_Piko-chan, you play so well."_

My heart stuttered.

No..

Why was I remembering this? Why now?

Not again…please…

Not today…

My eyes burned with the warnings of tears and my fingers shook where they were on the ivory keys.

What?

Why was I…?

Why now?

No…

"_You make mommy proud, Piko-chan. So, so proud."_

I clapped a hand over my ears and collapsed in on myself. No!

NO!

"_Piko-chan, remember what mommy told you…death isn't the end. Know that I will be with you. Always."_

Always?

No, no, no…

"Mommy…"

My voice was pitiful, small; so much like it had been as a child.

Broken. Lost.

"Mommy…!"

"_Worthless child. You have no use to me if you cannot play."_

I fell to the ground, the pain not even reaching me. The pain in my head…in my heart…it was already too much. Why…why was this happening to me?

"No…no!"

"_Play, you stupid brat."_

"No…no…Papa, _please no…"_

Slowly, I curled into a ball, just like used to when I was a child and stared painfully at the dancing mosaic patterns of light and shadow against the floor.

I began to close my eyes when I heard the door slide open.

"Piko!"

I didn't bother to look so I let my eyes close. I smiled.

"Gakupo-sensei."

Warm hands lifted me up.

"_Piko-chan…Mommy's got you."_

A dull pang of pain shot through my stomach.

"Piko. Stay awake."

I chuckled, dry and humorless.

"Sensei. Please…just take me away."

I opened my eyes slightly and turned to the piano, indescribable pain and sorrow and anger coursing through me as I stared at the elegant shadow it cast. I closed my eyes and let the image sear into my brain.

"Please. I can't…anymore…"

The light shone against the pristine and unfeeling ivory keys.

"_Piko-chan."_

"_You ungrateful brat."_

"Please…not today."

* * *

><p>The fast pace of the guitar coursed through my veins and I was alive.<p>

I grasped onto the headphones tighter until all I could hear was the music and the rhythm, the beat the emotion.

_Lies circle around today again_

_And in this town that makes love_

_It eats dreams and heads for tomorrow_

I let my voice soar and I closed my eyes as the music rippled all around me.

_We who want something_

_Is swallowed with pain_

_And is drunk on love_

I imagined the emotion the person in the song was feeling.

Unrequited passion, unenthusiastic lovers, a man who would do anything for his love.

I neared the microphone until my nose touched the latticed surface as I became the man. A man in love with a fiery passion and an easily corrupted heart.

_If I call and pull you in _

_I know you don't really hate it _

_Just forget everything _

_And leave everything to me_

_Tonight, I want to hold _

_Only you _

_Even the black hair that becomes messy in the rhythm _

_Even those dawn-like eyes _

_Even the past and the present that is covered with lies _

_Even the bursting pain of the chest _

_After changing to someone else _

_You'll forget it_

Faster and faster, I felt like spinning, dancing like fire and hot wind.

_Even if I become corrupt _

_I can't see anything from that place anymore _

_Aside from you and me_

_To the point where you can't distinguish _

_From reality or dream _

_I think surely we being together _

_Is a good thing_

_Rather than living in this world _

_Where everything is dirtied _

_If it's to the point everything is simply forgotten _

_Then hold me almost so that I'll break _

_The warm wind _

_Embraces you and me_

_Saying "I love you" _

_I wonder how the real one is? _

_Saying "Please stay the way you are right now" _

_I didn't say those words _

_But still show me _

_Your true self_

_Trivial pass _

_Is already gone _

_Forever continuing time _

_Is surely unreasonable _

_So at least _

_Stay like this_

I opened my eyes and instantly met sparkling blue ones filled with wonder, awe and…

_Even if this is fake love _

_It's still "love"_

The last words slipped from my tongue as I stared into those strikingly blue eyes, my mind coming undone.

The guitar finished strumming and plucking, leaving the recording studio in odd silence. I instantly felt like I was released from the pull and emotion of the music but I continued to watch those eyes.

Those eyes…

"Len~!"

I jerked out of my reverie and looked around for the voice. Oh, geez, don't tell me it's—

A blur of teal on teal crashed into my chest, effectively knocking the air from my lungs.

Oh, _geez._

**Miku.**

I managed a smile and smoothed down her hair.

"Hi, Miku-chan."

She grinned prettily and I couldn't help but smile back. Her grip tightened.

"You sang that so well, Len-chan!"

I grinned as well and scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, thanks. I was—"

Wait. I looked back at the recording studio window, hoping to catch a glimpse of those eyes again. Familiar, they were so familiar.

But they were gone.

And so was the person who held them.

I sighed in disappointment before turning back to Miku as she tugged on my hand.

"C'mon, let's practice Magnet!"

I exhaled in exhaustion.

And smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>I power-walked down the halls, a bright blush on my face.<p>

Wow.

Just…wow.

Who knew he sang so…so…magically.

Is magically the right word?

More like…godly.

He sings like an effing **god.**

And he was so into it too.

All those high notes and the emotion behind his voice…it's like he was singing especially for me.

It was amazing.

And then when he opened his eyes.

He stared right into mine.

My face nearly melted off.

His gaze was so…intense and so…so…passionate.

I threw myself at a wall, too busy trying not to melt into a puddle of goo to notice all the weird stares I got.

I can't believe it…

I can't believe it…

Now I know…why he's so famous…

I pressed my forehead into the cool plaster and sighed.

Ok, get a grip, Rinny.

And honestly, you weren't even supposed to be in there.

I pouted.

How was I supposed to know that that _wasn't _the bathroom?

Still…

I slapped my hands into my burning cheeks.

WOW.

JUST…WOW.

I felt a weird stirring in my heart.

Like a weird ba-thump.

I swallowed nervously.

Ah…

The bell rang all of a sudden and I turned around at the sound of classroom doors sliding open. Anxious to avoid a crowd, I skittered down the hall and up the stairs to where I memorized was my first period classroom with Gumi and Mikuo.

Mikuo had gone to his songwriting class and Gumi had run off towards another corridor that I didn't know. I was pretty much left alone by myself since I didn't have a fourth period on my schedule. So I explored.

I climbed the stairs with thoughtful hums before finally reaching a floor I hadn't seen before. Peeking down the hall, I saw it was a pristine white with one long window running alongside the wall. There was only one door on the very end. It was a big door and on closer inspection, I saw it was old and the paint was chipping off at some places. Curiosity got the best of me and I reached for the dulling bronze handle and turned it.

The door handle turned with a creak before opening wide into a large room with one large window reaching the ceiling. The walls were light blue and a desk stood in the corner. As I stepped in, I saw a large white curtain surrounding…a bed?

Moving closer, I reached out and pulled the curtain back.

I gasped when I saw who was in the bed.

Snowy-white hair laid spread out on a pillow like pure white sky, a serene look on a flawlessly pale face. So fragile and so…sad.

I felt my heart clench in confusion and worry and…fear.

Piko…Piko, was he…?

Was he sick?

Was something wrong?

Before I knew what I was doing, my hand reached out and touched his cheek.

Warmth flooded my fingertips and I found myself smiling in a relief that threatened to crumple me to the ground.

Suddenly, he stirred.

And opened his eyes.

Glassy blue and green met my gaze and I froze my hand still on his cheek.

A moment of silence passed as we stared at each other.

Then he smiled.

"Mommy…"

My eyes widened. Mommy…?

One pale hand reached up to hold mine tenderly.

"Mommy.."

Warm wetness dripped onto my hand and I realized he was crying. Piko?

His eyes were still open but only slightly now as tears leaked from them. His grip was tighter now and I could feel him shaking. I couldn't do anything but watch as if I was on the outside looking in.

"Mommy…please don't leave me again."

Those whispered words both scared me and saddened me to an extent that I didn't understand.

Leave?

Mommy?

I don't know what possessed me to but I leaned down and stroked his soft hair with my free hand, humming comfortingly. I gripped his hand gently in mine.

"Don't worry, Piko-chan. Mommy will always be with you." I whispered.

His eyes closed then and a wobbling smile graced his face, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

I stroked his hair tenderly and felt a tear of my own slide down my cheek and onto our entwined fingers.

"I promise." Those last words just slipped from my mouth without a second thought, as if they belonged.

His grip loosened then and his fingers slipped from mine, falling back onto the bedside.

I could only gaze at his now peacefully sleeping face as a flurry of strange, unwanted, unexpected emotions coursed through me.

Tears fell freely from my eyes and I didn't even know why.

My heart shivered with a pain I didn't understand.

Every part of me cried for this poor boy I wanted to know, to understand, to comfort.

His sadness seemed familiar.

And I didn't know why.

I looked down at him and I couldn't take it.

I ran out the door, down the hall, the stairs.

I don't know where I was going but I just ran.

I ran and I ran until the tears blurred my vision.

Did I know this sadness once upon a time?

I found myself outside soon enough and I only stopped running when I tripped and fell onto the soft grass of an empty clearing. I lay there, crying and crying my heart out for something I didn't understand and for a boy I barely knew.

The afternoon rays of the sun seeped into my skin until my sobs turned to quiet sniffles and then into aimless staring, my eyes still raw and burning.

I rolled over onto my back and stared at the leaves rustling in the wind. The light streamed through them, creating a dancing mosaic of light and shadow on the grass. I closed my eyes and imagined a light tinkling piano playing away on the breeze.

Slowly, I fell into a peaceful darkness with the sounds of the wind and a sweet, simple piano melody lulling in my ears.

* * *

><p><strong>AbomiT<strong>: Sorry,sorry,sorry! OTL

I know this is looong overdue but school is a big pain.

And…and…I dunno. ORZ

I have no excuses. :c

This chapter seems to be all over the place and angsty. It's pretty much meant to be a little peek into Piko's psyche.

So, yah, angsty.

It'll get better soon, I promise!

Oh, the song Len sang is called "SheSaw Day". It's absolutely amazing! :D I put it in English because I thought it was more impactful.

Please vote on the poll because it looks like it's leaning towards "Romeo and Juliet".

Thank you all for your patience!


	8. Shounen Banana

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vocaloid or the little ™ sign.

* * *

><p>"Rin-chan?"<p>

The blonde girl snorted, rolled over, swatted a few times in random directions before falling back to sleep, a dribble of drool trickling across her cheek.

"Ugh, Rin-chan, gross. Get up already, it's lunch time."

"Move over and let me handle this."

A hand grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently.

"Wake up, wake up, you lazy bum! Are you deaf or just really dumb?"

"Mou, Mikuo-kun, that's mean."

But it did the trick.

The blonde girl stirred awake and opened her eyes.

Or, at least tried to.

"Ahhh, my eyes won't open…" she mumbled, rubbing at her tightly closed eyes with loosely balled fists. "Why won't they open?" she whined, flailing around to try and find somebody.

Gumi was kneeling at her side and was smacked with one of the blonde's hands. "AH! Rin-chan, stop it! I'm right here so stop hitting me!" she cried, swatting fruitlessly at the offending appendages smacking her in the face. While the two girls were caught up in their silly antics, the teal-haired boy looked closer at the new girl's face.

"Rin…were you…crying?"

The blonde immediately stopped flailing and sat there, looking down meekly. "How can you tell?" she asked in a small voice.

Mikuo smiled humorlessly. "I've seen my share of crying girls." he replied, dropping his rhymes for the moment. "Well…one crying girl, but she cries enough for about twenty." Rin turned towards the direction his voice was coming from and made a sheepish face, poking her two forefingers together. The teal-haired boy sighed and put a hand on her head. "Come on, Rinny, let's go wash your face." She frowned sadly but didn't argue and allowed her new friends to guide her.

Mikuo glanced at the petite blonde girl and couldn't help but smile to himself. She was extremely adorable at times if not very strange as well.

Not many girls had the ability to capture the attentions of the two musical geniuses of Voca Arts Academy.

He might act like a joker but Mikuo Hatsune was far more astute than people gave him credit for.

From the very moment he had seen Rin, he had noticed the timidity she carried herself with. It hadn't been a very impressive first impression and he had thought little of her when she entered the room.

The rumors must've been wrong about her, he had thought to himself as he stared at the little blonde cowering in the front of the room. She wasn't anything like _the _Lily Jones he had heard about from years ago. This girl had none of her style, none of her grace and probably none of her talent as well. He hadn't been impressed at all. Well, that meant less competition for dear sister.

She had sat her little butt in the desk in front of him and cowered like a baby bunny. That's when Gumi had turned around with that large grin on her face.

He wasn't about to get one-upped by a goggle-wearing moss-haired girl so he had grabbed Rin's fluttering white bow and yanked. Hard.

That sure got her attention and she had turned around, big blue eyes wide in surprise and maybe even a little teary.

And BOOM.

He had to literally bite his cheek to keep from turning bright red.

She was…adorable.

Painfully, endearingly, gut-wrenchingly _adorable_. He had forgotten all his clever rhymes the moment she had set those big teary blues on him and he knew—he just _knew_ that this small girl was going to be a huge hitch in his dear sister's plan. And to his as well.

It was an interesting if not unexpected twist to say the least.

But what his dear sister Miku wanted, she would _always _get.

So he pushed down his fascination for the blonde girl and conjured up his rhymes, plastering a seductive smirk on his face. Best to forget whatever he had felt for the sake of sibling loyalty (or lack thereof if he put himself in her shoes).

Later in the hallway, she had single-handedly broken down a part of his carefully built emotional wall and he had faltered for a second. He had weakened and bared his true vulnerable self to her, if only for a moment. But that was enough for him to realize that it really wouldn't _hurt _to befriend this small girl with the cute smile and odd mannerisms.

He watched from where he was leaning on the wall as Gumi scrubbed at Rin's face with a wet paper towel, prattling off about something while the blonde girl whined in a timid voice.

He was smiling before he even realized it. Turning his head to avert his gaze from the two girls, he stuck a hand in his pocket.

He couldn't shake the feeling that she really was going to bring a whole mess of change to Voca Arts.

* * *

><p>He woke up to tightness on his cheeks and the bitter aftertaste of tears on his tongue.<p>

He stared up at the ceiling for a few lilting moments before sitting up, almost robotically.

Putting a hand to his forehead, a fuzzy warm feeling engulfed him and despite the still throbbing pain in his heart, he smiled.

He had had such a happy dream.

It had been a while since he'd had one.

He closed his eyes and he swore he smelled oranges.

Breathing in deeply,his heart swelled in a strange way which was both puzzling and distressing at the same time.

Pushing back the covers, he opened the door and left the room, his footsteps echoing down the long hallway.

A kaleidoscope of light made mosaic patterns on the plain white bed as the door closed.

* * *

><p>"Waaaaah but Len-kun~!"<p>

"Sorry, sorry, Miku but I've got to go. See you later, alright?"

"Aww, fine!"

He offered one more patented smile and turned to walk away, one hand buried deep in his pocket, the other shouldering the banana-yellow canvas bag that served as his school bag.

He entered Suzume Hall—the acting hub of Voca Arts. It was crowded as it was lunch time and students of the theatrical art were bustling around, wearing the customary purple and black ensemble that separated them from music students or dance students.

And perhaps it was because he was wearing the black and blue that were reserved for music students or maybe it was because of the way he carried himself with that laidback but still somehow exuding that "better-than-you-and-you-should-bow-down-like-the- peasants-you-are" aura.

But it was mostly likely because he was Len Kagamine—idol and heartthrob— that people stopped to stare and whisper and freak out in general.

He, after all, was a legend of sorts. Singer, dancer, actor—overall super idol and perfectly perfect in every sense of the word.

But behind that ineffable charm and heart-melting face was a shroud of mystery. His past before his first year of stardom was a big empty blank.

No one knew who he was before he was Len Kagamine, international pop sensation.

Some said he was born a prince in some obscure European country and was sent to Japan to conceal his identity from foreign assassins.

Others said he had started out as a host in a high-end host club in Tokyo before making it big.

And there was the small percentage of people who claimed he was the street vigilante, Panda Hero, that had disappeared without a trace around the same time he had risen into stardom.

But no one knew for sure.

Len Kagamine before he was THE Len Kagamine was a mystery that would probably never be solved.

But that's part of what made him so utterly irresistible and despite the strangest of theories, he only became more and more mysterious and more and more famous.

He nodded his head to a few lucky bystanders before exiting through the grand arches that lead to The Lawn, the school's gardens and designated lunch time hub.

The moment he set foot on the smooth cobbled path, he was mobbed by fangirls and fanboys alike, a flurry that wasn't unlike that of a flock of ducks going after a morsel of bread.

He handled them with an expertise that was polished and perfected, leaving them with a suave phrase and another Len Smile™.

Making his way through, he ventured farther and farther away from the loud chattering of students and the heat of a hundred bodies until he found himself in a clearing.

Stopping, he sat down and heaved a big sigh, his blue eyes drooping in exhaustion.

He leant against a nearby tree before opening his bright yellow bag and withdrawing...a cluster of bananas. (?!)

Setting the many bananas gingerly on the grass, he pulled out a thick book that revealed itself to be…Shounen Jump. (?!)

He opened it up with ill-hidden glee and carefully peeled a banana before completely absorbing himself in magnificently ordinary teenage boy geekery.

Unbeknownst to his loyal and avid fans believing Len Kagamine the idol to be cool and charming, he was simply a normal boy with less than exciting interests.

Of course, this was his little secret and he would be hogswaddled if it didn't stay that way.

It would not to do wonders for his reputation.

So engrossed was he in his boy manga and potassium-rich fruit, that he didn't notice a suspicious if not blatantly obvious rustle of the bushes behind him.

It was already too late when he noticed.

A figure came barreling out of the shrubs and fell to the grass before him with a short shriek.

He jumped a good foot in the air just as the intruder hit the ground with a thud.

Disoriented blues met horrified blues.

"Len, what are you doing way out here?"

A confused if not slightly incredulous glance followed.

"And reading Shounen Jump no less. Hey! Is that a bushel of bananas? What gives?!"

Well…he was hogswaddled.

He glared at his female look-alike in a burning humiliation.

"What the heck are you doing here?! This is my spot." He jabbed impetuously, quickly shoving away his poor manga and bananas into his bag. "How convenient of you to get lost again. What? Don't have a map this time?"

Her cheeks reddened in a heady mix of anger and childish embarrassment, her white bow on end like two perky bunny ears. "Why I oughta—!"she huffed and stamped her foot. "You're such a butt!"

Despite the indignant irritation to being called a rear end, the corner of his mouth quirked up into the beginnings of a smile. And it wasn't just a Len Smile™- it was a genuine smile.

He shook his head. "Alright, what were you doing this time to get so lost, Gretel?" he joked, baby blues set on hers with an amused little smile.

She blushed. "I was heading back from the bathroom to meet up with Gumi and Mikuo but I guess I took the wrong path…?"

An alarm went off in his head and his eyebrows furrowed. "Mikuo?" he practically spat out. "What're you doing hanging around with _Mikuo_?"

She looked bewildered at the venom in his voice. Her eyes widened. "Well…we became friends? Is that a bad thing? Is it a bad thing for me to have friends?"

His face softened at the offended yet fearful sound in her sweet soprano. "Nah. No. It's just…I'm not that fond of that guy." He replied with a truthful begrudging grin. "He's sort of a jerk."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Yeah, tell me something I hadn't already figured out within the first few seconds of meeting him."

He laughed and she froze because this wasn't a Fake Celebrity Laugh™—it was a real, honest-to-goodness boy laugh.

Her head tilted in curiousity.

"Mm, yeah but anyways. What's up with the Shounen Jump?"

He slapped a hand to his face.

"Am I not allowed a few lunch time moments of leisure reading time?"

"No, not boy manga stuff. That's truly lame, Len."

He smiled laughingly. "Your bow is lame."

She looked offended. "That was uncalled for, sir."

They looked at each other and laughed, uninhibited and carefree.

Len took that moment to look at her—_truly _look at her.

Her short blonde hair fell into her face, around her shoulders, against her cheeks like a frame to emphasize blue eyes that never ceased to show emotion in the most obvious ways.

She was an open book that begged to be read.

She was a shy, timid thing but right now in this moment, she was glowing with a personality that had him laughing.

A sort of refreshing sweetness surrounded her and it soothed him in a way that he had never felt before. And he appreciated it.

He was relaxed and for once he didn't have to carefully choose and pick the words he was about to say or smile in the right way or act like a gentleman.

He could be Len Kagamine the boy and not Len Kagamine the idol. For once.

A small pressure lifted from his chest and he smiled a bit before leaning against the tree once more. "So how do you like Voca Arts so far?"

She smiled bashfully back. "It's…nice. There are some pretty…interesting people around here."

He chuckled and brought his leg up to prop his elbow on. His hand cradle his cheek as he gazed at her.

"Oh, yeah? Like who?"

Her blue eyes widened. "Like those twins! Ted and Teto, I those were their names."

He snorted. "The Kasane twins? Yes, they're both bonkers."

She snickered. "When I left them, they were going on about octopus and Aunt Luka."

His head snapped to look at her. "Wait. _Aunt_ Luka?!"

The blonde girl slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oopsh."

"She's your _aunt_?!"

She hung her head. "I only found out today."

The idol let his back hit the tree as he blinked in surprised. "Wow, you've had a pretty crazy day, huh, Rin?"

She smiled. "Try apocalyptic."

He replied with a teasing look and stood up, stretching his arms and legs. "Ahhh, well. We should get going. Lunch time is about to end."

She stood up as well, brushing off her skirt. "Yeah, I should go find Gumi and Mikuo."

"Have no fear, for we are here."

Rin's face lit up just as Len's fell and he slapped his forehead. "Ugh, there is only one guy who can come up with awful rhymes like that." He mumbled to himself.

He looked up again and smiled with fake friendliness. "Hey, hi, Mikuo! It's you! Haven't seen you in…a while. Really great to see you, man!"

The taller, teal-haired teen returned his greeting with a wry smile. "Yes, hello, Len. I haven't seen you in God knows when."

The blonde idol's eye twitched. "Yeah."

"Aww, c'mon guys! We should go! Lunch ends in like two minutes!" the ignored green-haired girl whined, hanging on Rin's arm.

Mikuo nodded once.

Rin turned to Len, a teasingly apologetic gleam in her eye. "Sorry I ruined your 'leisure reading time'."

The idol flushed then laughed. "You know what? I don't think I mind all that much."

She smiled once more before being whisked away in a flurry of green and teal and rhymes and chatter.

The blonde teen stared after her and let one more carefree little chuckle escape his lips.

No, he really didn't mind it at all.

And he packed up his bag and walked back towards the school, his façade building back up to face his world.

* * *

><p><strong>AbomiT: <strong>Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand it's been quite a while, hasn't it, folks?

Much sorry's for the huge wait but I get writer's blocks often.

But hyeah!

Lots of perspectives in this one and plenty of Len action, eh, eh?

Next chapter should have more Piko and more appearances by other Vocaloids!

You can put into the reviews who you want to show up next as well as who you want Rin to end up with.

Wellps, thanks for reading and please leave a review!

Happy reading!


End file.
